Fall For You
by Lucky Th13rteen
Summary: Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again, don't make me change my mind. Because I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true. Because a girl like you is impossible to find.


**_DH _compliant. Read to the end to figure out how. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, or events pertaining to the Harry Potter legacy. I humbly borrow the likenesses of Draco and Ginny to create my own fantasy world of love and hope. **

**Also – listen to "Fall for You'' by Secondhand Serenade to get the real feel of the story. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ginny Weasley knew that the love of her life was Quidditch. Harry Potter was running a close second but even their best sex was nothing compared to the thrill of being on a broom in flight during a high stakes game.

But life as a professional athlete had taken its toll on her relationship with the Boy Who Lived. Ginny was constantly traveling and when she was home, Harry was swamped with work, his career as an Auror coming before personal obligations. The young couple decided to take a break as Ginny was entering her second season with the Holyhead Harpies. One month led to another and by the end of the season Ginny had only seen Harry on family occasions when he attended functions at the Burrow. Both were feeling incomplete without the others presence and they reunited as best they could when privacy allowed.

Ginny would then return to her shared apartment, denying the requests of her nosy teammates to divulge the details of her tryst with Harry. Always grinning manically, Ginny swore her lips were sealed when it came to kissing and telling. But she was quick to say that she had not given up on Harry, their timing just wasn't right yet.

It was during practice in the off season that the female Quidditch team met the new owner of their franchise. Draco Malfoy strode onto the pitch, his creased button down shirt, loosened tie, and pressed slacks conveying his out of place appearance. Most women gawked and others began whispering at the sight of Draco but Ginny merely frowned, her adolescent dislike for the man resurfacing. Draco gave the team a short speech on his new management style, emphasizing that he would be working with the team along with the new staff of coaches as well as traveling to matches.

Ginny was the first to kick off the ground when he finished speaking, his closing remarks giving her fire as she furiously circled the pitch. Draco watched her with a smirk pulling at his lips, a hand shielding his silver eyes from the sun as he watched her fly above him. He always did like a challenge and what could possibly be more difficult for the Prince of Slytherin than winning over the brave little Gryffindor?

Their passion fueled affair began hastily enough after a particularly brutal match. Ginny had fallen almost a hundred yards to the grassy pitch, a forceful Bludger throwing her off her broom while heavy rains had blurred a majority of the game. Draco had been the first person to rush onto the field, a medic directly behind him as he ran to the aide of his star Chaser as she writhed in pain on the drenched pitch. Play continued above them as Ginny was levitated through the stands to the locker room. Draco shooed the doctor away when Ginny was able to sit up, her head still spinning as she spitefully refused Draco's help.

But when she moved to stand and nearly toppled over, almost creating another contusion on her dizzy head, Draco swept in to embrace Ginny before she fell. The redhead narrowed her eyes skeptically, still struggling to remove herself from Draco's grasp when the blonde-haired wizard pressed her against the wooden wall of the locker room, their bodies flush as his head dropped to forcibly capture her protesting lips. His searing kiss burnt all recognition from her mind and any anger Ginny had left was fueled passionately into their lip locking connection. Clothes and Quidditch robes were quickly discarded as Draco and Ginny tore into a frenzy to feel their bare skin together.

Afterwards, Ginny turned her freckled back to avoid looking Draco in the eye as she limped around to replace her dirty robes. He watched with a patronizing smirk as Ginny blushed, fumbling into the sleeves of her outer robe before dashing into the pouring rain with a mumbled, "thanks for helping me off the pitch." Ginny spent that night in the corner of a dingy Muggle bar, drinking away the pain from her injury, the shame from her tryst with Draco, and the erupting emotions that shivered when she let herself remember the utter pleasure that Draco had created within her.

When Harry surprised her the next day, a large bouquet of her favorite dark orange roses in tow, Ginny smiled giddily, a hint of guilt pulling at her thoughts when Harry's gentle kiss was just a touch too soft for her liking, Draco's brutal lips still bruising her recent memory. Later when Harry stripped her naked, lovingly kissing every inch of her body before sweetly making love to her, Ginny moaned in satisfaction but her body longed for the commanding touch of a Malfoy.

It came as no surprise that Ginny found herself entangled in a complicated fuck buddy relationship with Draco. His position as the owner of her team gave Draco the snarky advantage he craved, publicly humiliating Ginny in front of her teammates before dominating her sexually in private. Ginny craved his bold touch, reaching out to find ways to attract his attention when she knew she should be concentrating on the flying drill while he watched her fearless dives or focusing on the questions asked to her during post-match interviews while Draco stealthily slipped a hand past her underwear below the table.

With the very good, very satisfying times came the very bad and mentally exhaustive times. Draco was flippant concerning her emotions and was quick to use his sharp tongue to verbally abuse Ginny at all hours. He failed to see the merit in any physical signs of emotions, physically lashing out to push Ginny away when she attempted to cuddle after sex.

Despite her best intentions, Ginny could not help but continue a pseudo relationship with Harry. She still loved him more than she could care to breathe. But Draco Malfoy elicited wanton desires and untouched, dormant emotions that she had long since buried. He did not care to return the small feelings that she had bestowed upon him nor had he shown her kindness out of the regular. Draco was fine to leave Ginny be until she grew angry enough to seek out his affections. Then the game would begin again until Draco had Ginny begging him to stop, for fear of exhaustion and fear of losing herself in the man she could never have.

* * *

><p>Draco swore Ginny Weasley would drive him mad one of these days. His rash decision to purchase the Holyhead Harpies had come with unexpected perks that no businessman would find in a contract. But only so many men would conclude that Ginny's abrasive and bold personality was attractive. The witch was beautiful in her own right but Draco was sure the opening of her mouth to speak had quickly led many wizards in the other direction.<p>

He watched her now, flowing red mane cascading down her slim back as she sat glancing at the menu for dinner. Her mascaraed eyelashes swept across her freckle-dusted cheeks, blinking shut randomly as she mulled over her meal decision.

"I just don't know what I want," she said absently, her gaze drifting from the menu to peer across the small restaurant with disinterest. Ginny turned her stare to Draco, his silver eyes flicking across her face as she pursed her pink lips, pouting them to the side as if in thought.

"You always enjoy the Chicken Cordon Bleu, if I remember right," Draco drawled, his bored expression concealing the small leap his heart made when Ginny grinned shyly, her brown eyes lighting up.

"You're right," she agreed. "I think I'll get that." Shutting the menu and laying it sideways across her plate, Ginny beamed, her lips suppressing a full blown, mega-watt smile as her darker red eyebrows rose conspiratorially.

"What?" Draco bluntly asked when Ginny bit down on her fuller bottom lip to keep from bubbling over, his head knocking forward an inch as his ears pulled back in seemingly unrestrained agitation.

"You just know me so well, that's all," Ginny said with nonchalance, tossing her head to flip her hair over her shoulder as she tried to glance about the restaurant again while concealing the giant grin attacking her mouth.

The smallest hint of emotion was missed as the corner of Draco's lips tugged up, his eyes crinkling for an instant before the moment was gone. Ginny turned back around, a serene smile brightening her face while Draco slid shut his menu, setting it aside as a bored expression relaxed the stiff muscles of his defined face, his silver eyes shutting slowly and a thick sigh escaping through his nose to dramatize his motions.

"I pay attention to the details, Ginny. Success would happen no other way."

Ginny lost her mirth at his apparent annoyance of her words. Her quick temper flared, one hand suddenly gripping her armrest with force as her jaw clenched and the muscles tensed. Draco removed his uninterested gaze from Ginny and glanced behind her as their waiter approached the table, mouth opening with a forced smile as the wizard walked closer.

"Do you know what you would like to order?" He asked, chipper in his strenuous job.

Ginny was relieved of responding to Draco as he began ordering, not pausing to stop as he rambled off Ginny's selection. Anger simmering slightly she could not help but to narrow her gaze as Draco remained indifferent, seeming to ignore her even after the waiter had walked off.

* * *

><p>Ginny tore into Draco's office at the Harpies stadium in a fury. Her auburn hair was a mess as she stalked through the room until she was haughtily standing before his desk. She threw a folded up section of the Daily Prophet on the table and angrily jabbed at the large moving picture on the front page.<p>

"Have you seen this?" Ginny asked heatedly, her brown eyes wild as she glared at Draco. Leaning forward in his massive leather chair Draco placed his elbows on the desk as his hands bent to pick up the crumbled paper.

The picture was from a short distance but even in black and white, the stark facial outlines of Draco and Ginny were clearly identifiable. The image was from earlier in the week when they had been out to eat, snapped in a rare moment of comfortability as Ginny looked down, blushing as Draco smiled devilishly, the same remark creating the repeated action from the photo Ginny. Underneath the image was the bold title, "Weasley Upgrades from Potter to Malfoy." He looked up at her innocently, his eyebrows rising in question as he wordlessly asked what was wrong with it, his jubilant smirk hidden.

Ginny stomped her foot angrily, her hands clenching into fists as she huffed. "Harry saw this this morning and sent me several persistent owls asking if you and I were dating. He was going to Floo right over if I had not insisted that I was in no way under a spell or enchantment from you. He would fly into a rage if he knew what was really going on between us."

Again, Draco raised an eyebrow in confusion, his understanding not dawning on him as he shrugged his shoulders nonconsequently.

"And what do you want me to do?" He asked, false appeasement ringing in his deep voice as the newspaper slipped from his fingers to float noiselessly to the neat desk.

"What do I want - uggghh!" Ginny groaned, her marching footsteps taking her to stand next to his overstuffed chair, grabbing the back to spin him around to face her. One hand on her hip, Ginny jutted a finger against his muscled chest, bending forward as her long fiery curls hung in the space between them. "I want you to tell those toerag writers to stay out of our lives! I **do not **need scandalous pictures thrown about the paper for people to make assumptions about my personal life."

Draco let his amusement show through a trademark smirk, his long fingers folding together easily as Ginny impatiently awaited his response. She was startled backwards when Draco abruptly stood, his tall, lean frame towering over her imposingly. His grey eyes were shadowed as his smirk widened, blonde head dipping to the side as Ginny stepped backwards, jerking as Draco rapidly reached a hand to grab her upper arm to pull her forward to him.

"What if I don't want to?" He asked, his warm breath tingling across Ginny's flushed face.

Ginny gulped, her breath hitching as her chocolate eyes widened and the rapidly growing force of frenzied passion dropped through her stomach to send rushing, pleasurable tingles throughout her body. Draco noticed her repressed shiver and inched forward further, the heat from his larger body surrounding Ginny as she was pulled against him. Her labored breathing was the only sound in the office as her brown eyes flicked down to Draco's stretched lips, his white teeth poking through the thin space of his smile.

It only took a moment for Draco to seize Ginny's other arm, her flaming hair swirling as he turned their bodies to lay her down on his organized desk. Small items teetered off the edge and fell to the carpeted floor as Draco stretched across Ginny's smaller frame, engulfing her personal space with his fresh and manly scent. His hands were placed on either side of her head, caging Ginny in the tight confines of his hard arms, as Draco held himself above her.

"And what exactly did you tell Potter?" His sharp grey eyes boring into her, Ginny opened and closed her mouth like a fish as the words struggled to find her voice. Draco bent closer, his pointed nose a breath away from Ginny's as his torso pinned her heaving breasts to the desk. "What did you say, Gin?"

The intimate name wrenched half a moan of pleasure, half a groan of annoyance from Ginny's pouty lips as she dropped her head to the side, avoiding Draco's gaze before his arm pressed against her face to force her head back straight. His eyes were relaxed, a calm mercury, as Ginny hesitantly stated, "I told him no. You and I are just friends. As weird as that may sound."

Draco chuckled, the noise rumbling his chest and shaking Ginny. The silver in his eyes darkened as Draco surveyed the emotions flitting across her freckled face. With a gentle care that he had never shown her, Draco reached across her face to lightly pull back an errant red curl, his fingertips brushing Ginny's forehead as a tender smile turned up his lips.

"Do you fuck every one of your friends then? Because if so, you and I should have gotten together a long time ago."

His brash words offset the soft touch of his fingers and Ginny felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she scowled, attempting to wiggle her way out from underneath Draco's weight.

"You're such an ass, Draco," Ginny snarled, her small hands pushing against his solid frame as Draco pressed his hips harder against her, his thick cock firmly pressuring her soft thigh.

"Ah," he remarked, one hand quickly grasping her wrists as Ginny turned her fingers into claws to rip at his shirt. "But you wouldn't have me any other way."

Before Ginny could respond, Draco tilted his blonde head, dropping his neck as his full lips soundly captured Ginny's mouth, gently exerting his passion fueled eagerness at a slowly maddening pace. Ginny mewled as Draco fluttered kisses to her jawline, wanting to absolutely drown in the precisely mesmerizing touch of his body. As his hands and mouth drew further south, Ginny arched her back as a silent scream perfectly magnified the unbelievably rare, loving caresses of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>The Harpies made it to the playoffs for the Quidditch Cup at the end of the season and Draco threw a celebratory party for the team before giving the women a couple days off to rest before the intensity of practice began again. The party was in full swing as he surveyed the conference room he had transformed for the occasion. His players were roaming about, chatting and socializing with each other and their respective guests, every witch and wizard seeming to enjoy themselves.<p>

Draco weaved through the crowd to approach the refreshments table, turning to face the room to search for a familiar red head of curls after he poured himself a drink. The music was sounding and the low rumble of chatter distracted Draco but he looked up just in time to see the door open and Ginny walk through, her freckled face peering about the room as she held the door open for someone to follow her. Draco took a step forward, his hand dropping to place his small plastic cup on the linen table when he paused as the four-eyed face and messy haired head of Harry Potter walked through the entry. Ginny rotated her head to smile excitedly at Harry, their hands clasped together, as a welling of disappointment rolled over Draco.

He turned back around, anxiously fumbling to reach for the half empty bottle of Firewhiskey on the back of the table, aiming to avoid detection by Ginny, when she spotted his bent blonde head and called across the room for him. Hurriedly Draco poured an ample amount of the burning liquor in a random cup, sloshing it into his mouth as Ginny, with Harry in tow, burst through the seam of the crowd.

"Draco! There you are," Ginny said, her left arm pulling Harry forward with her as the Boy Who Lived snaked an arm around her waist. "Great party. Sorry, we're late."

Draco stiffened as Ginny's eager chocolate gaze melted his nervous anger, his shoulders slouching as he tried to appear indifferent, his grey eyes blinking with boredom as his attention moved away from Ginny.

"It's alright, Weasley. I was just leaving, do enjoy yourselves though."

Nodding briskly at his favorite player and the dim-witted man who refused to quit ruining his life, Draco stepped to the side to move past the pair as Ginny frowned, her heart rate increasing as she turned to watch Draco go. His tall, blonde head bobbed through the enthusiastic partiers and Ginny dropped Harry's hand, throwing a quick excuse over her shoulder as she moved to follow Draco. Harry watched with growing confusion as Ginny slipped through the doorway into the darkened hallway, the closing door erasing his view of the retreating redhead.

Draco threw open his office door, the wood bouncing off the wall as he stormed into the dim room. His quickly pacing steps walked tight circles on the ornate rug as Draco fumed, his sudden heated emotions working out the worst in him. Ginny tore through the doorway, her out of breath chest heaving as Draco glared at her from his stance. The site of the flaming haired witch erupted a jealous rage within Draco as he stopped moving, his silver eyes narrowing as Ginny walked towards him.

"What are you doing, bringing Potter here? I thought I had made it clear that I never want to see his stupid scarred face again." Draco's words were a dangerously soft growl as Ginny's eyes widened, apprehension and puzzling confusion twisting her facial features.

"Yes, you did," Ginny stated, her words clipped and laced with barely concealed anger at Draco's indignant arrogance. "But since he and I are engaged now, you will have to make an exception."

A weight the size of a boulder crashed through Draco's stomach. Time seemed to stand still as his vision wavered and all sounds were muted.

Ginny watched him with mixed emotions. On one hand she knew it was going to be difficult to tell the man that she had fallen in love with while hiding their secret relationship that she was marrying another. But on the other, she did not expect him to react so deafeningly calm. Ginny felt the welling of nervous apprehension grow in her gut as Draco continued to blankly stare at her, his silver eyes finally blinking slowly as if to clear away the cobwebs. When he recovered enough to look her in the eyes, Draco's gaze hardened, his face an impassive, stoney mask.

"Congratulations, Ginny," he ground out, his tone stiff and proper as he praised her for something that he himself did not want. "I'm sure you and Potter will be very happy together."

She nodded slowly, his words sounding strange to her ears as Ginny inched closer, a hand reaching up to gently grasp Draco's forearm. He stepped backwards just before she could touch him, his fumbling step casually made to look as if he had been planning to back away from Ginny. Walking around to circle his desk, Draco drew the leather chair out from underneath the wooden table as he swiveled it to sit down, his voice sounding falsely cheery as he refused to meet Ginny's gaze.

"If you don't mind, I have some paperwork to take care of before tomorrow's business day. I'm sure the party will go on for many more hours before everyone trudges home. Enjoy it, Ginny, you guys earned it."

Ginny's eyebrows rose, puzzled as she mutely nodded. She turned to walk out of the office as Draco distractedly shuffled some papers around.

"Ginny," he called when her hand was pulling the golden knob of the door wide to shut it once she exited. Turning around, Ginny was caught between a tight smile and a grimace as she anticipated his words. Her heart pounded for the one in a million chance that Draco would confess his undying love for her and beg her to rethink her decision to marry Harry.

"Congratulations," he said meekly, his silver eyes hesitantly waiting for her to run across the room and demand to know why he was not fighting for her.

All hope for another life dying with the gentle upturn of Draco's lips, Ginny sighed regretfully, a forced grin overcoming her shattering emotions as she muttered, "Thanks," before turning to pull the door shut as she walked out of the room. The small clicking of the handle stopped her hand and Ginny pressed an ear against the thick wooden door as she waited for any indication that Draco was privately fuming behind the wall.

His hands fell limp, dropping to the desk with a thud as Draco let the torturous wave of emotions wash over him. "I love you, Ginny," he whispered, his grey eyes still locked on the door through which she had left. Draco swore loudly, raising clenched fists to pound angrily on the desk, frustration for the loss of the only woman who mattered and who he had let slip through his fingers.

On the other side of the door, silent tears fell down Ginny's flushed cheeks as she listened to Draco move about his office, thrashing items around as he destructively let his anger roll. A horrible sob ripped through her chest before Ginny straightened, wiping her eyes of any indication that she was less than one hundred percent happy with her recent engagement and stuffing her overwhelming feelings for Draco into a tiny box in the bottom of her heart as she turned to return to the celebration, a visibly fake smile plastered to her face.

* * *

><p>The only news the Daily Prophet seemed to want to run were pertaining to the impending nuptials of Ginny and Harry. Their wedding was in less than forty-eight hours and Draco knew by the time of the actual ceremony in two days, he would be sufficiently sloshed and unresponsive, black out drunk to forget the marriage of Ginny Weasley to another man than himself.<p>

He had only seen Ginny during practices and matches, distancing him from her as she became increasingly busy with wedding plans. There had been numerous occasions that the team's head coach reported to the Quidditch owner that their star Chaser had missed another scrimmage because of an emergency appointment. With only weeks left before the start of the next season, Draco was appropriately fed up with Ginny's absences and unexplained disappearances.

Knowing she was beyond engrossed with last minute details, Draco sent an owl to Ginny to demand her presence for a brief meeting. The worrisome witch arrived at his office door with an overstuffed bag full of notebooks, sheets of paper, and business cards falling out the top. She did not pause to knock before shoving open the heavy door to stumble into Draco's office.

Blowing a misplaced red curl out of her eyes, Ginny walked across the short space to plop down in a chair on the opposite side facing Draco. The overflowing bag toppled to the ground and she glanced at it dismissively as she turned her gaze to Draco, her red eyebrows climbing up her forehead.

"Draco. What's this about? You know I'm overbooked with running around to tie up the last minute wedding details," Ginny said, heaving a heavy sigh as she seemed to relax into the chair for the first time in months.

His grey eyes meticulously scanned the fresh wrinkles crinkling the soft skin around her expressive eyes, the new lines forming parentheses on either side of her luscious lips.

"That's what I called you here for, Ginny. Your performance on the team has steadily been slipping since you and Scarhead got engaged. We barely got past Puddlemere to win the Cup, no thanks to you. And now I have to decide whether or not I should move McGinnis to your starting position and find another replacement Chaser, or keep you on the roster and let your preoccupation with that damn ceremony drag the team down."

Her mouth fell open in unexpected shock as Draco saw Ginny's temper slowly rising behind her brown eyes.

"So what?" She asked hotly, "Are you dismissing me from the team? Draco, the wedding is in two days. After that I will be back in full focus, concentrating on the matches and getting our team in shape."

Draco picked up a red quill to twirl absently between his long fingers, his smirking gaze never leaving Ginny's face as steam seemed ready to explode from her ears.

"No," Draco answered. "I am letting you choose."

Ginny shook her head, waiting for the obvious answer to fall from his delectably sinful lips. Her eyes widened in indignation as her mouth tightened, arms crossing over her sitting posture as Ginny visibly anticipated his snarky response.

"Stay with me. And the team," Draco added hastily, "Or choose Potter and run off into the sunset for your happily ever after."

Slight recognition burned through her heart for the hurting wizard before her. Ginny realized that this was the only way Draco knew how to express his feelings; by giving her an ultimatum that would effectively end her Quidditch career if she decided against him. A sad frown drug down the corners of her lips and Ginny felt a well of tears rush to explode past her eyelashes.

Any lock she had fastened to the neat, little box containing the rapturous emotions revolving around Draco Malfoy was blown off the top as Ginny felt herself pulled into the spiraling vortex that were his mesmerizing silver eyes. Behind the arrogance and the flashing superiority, Ginny saw a spark of his wounded heart, silently pleading with her to choose him. To choose the life that she was not meant to have and the man she was not supposed to have fallen for.

"Oh Draco," Ginny groaned, her flaming curls falling in a curtain around her face as she dropped her head to rest her chin against her chest. Her head remained bent as Draco watched her, false hope growing steadily as the minutes carried on.

"Draco, I can't," Ginny sputtered, watery gaze lifting to meet his grey eyes with unrestrained guilt. "I'm sorry. I love Harry."

The words were not a complete lie but Ginny would only be torturing herself if she admitted to Draco that the misplaced love she held for him was the only thing keeping her going. She had loved Harry for so long that the emotion felt natural, something that she did not have to work for or guess at, but something that was just always there. With Draco, everything was more complicated, thoughts and feelings kept hidden because they were supposed to hate each other instead of falling passionately in love.

Ginny stood abruptly, knocking back the chair as she bent to fumble with the stretched straps of her wedding bag. Draco saw the sheen of moisture ringing her eyes as Ginny attempted to slyly glance at him through the waterfall of her hair as she straightened, the heavy bag pulling one shoulder down as she readjusted the strap.

"If that is all…." Ginny queried, sniffling lightly as she hesitantly met Draco's gaze, shaky resolution bleeding through as her sad eyes pleaded with Draco to say something, to say anything that would give her enough reason to thwart her own wedding plans.

"Ginny, I -" Draco started, leaning forward expectantly as the words burst forth without a second thought. The redheaded witch held her breath, her chest still as her eyes widened and her ears perked up to hear the words that were meant to flow together off Draco's tongue. "I want you to be happy," he finished, disappointment pushing air back into Ginny's lungs. "You're a magnificent woman and Potter is damn lucky to have you as a partner for the rest of his miserable life."

Ginny heard the unsaid longing in his voice, saw the pained expression of utter loss in his silver eyes as she suctioned all her courage to grimly smile. Tears once more built up in the corners of her eyes, blurring her vision of the blonde-haired man sitting behind his enormous desk, trying desperately to keep his emotions reigned in while giving an appropriate good bye to the woman he loved.

Draco seemed visibly defeated when Ginny softly nodded, her infectious natural scent wafting across the room to hit him square across the face as her fiery curls bounced about her shoulders.

"I won't let him forget," she whispered.

With a solitary nod and the gentle quiver of a genuine smile on her trembling lips, Ginny turned without a glance backwards, feeling Draco's heated gaze on her back as she opened and shut the office door behind her moving figure. She leaned up against the same wall that she had cried on months ago when she thought Draco would end her farce of a relationship with Harry by admitting his feelings, breaking her free of the mold that her family kept her cocooned within.

Fate was not that kind.

Instead, Ginny forced herself to carry on down the hallway, walking away from Draco Malfoy and the spontaneous affair that had given her life again. Ginny walked towards the life of family and children and utter happiness that awaited her. She fondly peered over the various team photos adorning the walls before turning at the end of the hallway to face the imposing office door at the end. Retrieving her trusty wand, Ginny wordlessly Disapparated, the tears finally falling as she was swept from the Harpies Stadium and the previous chapter of her life.

Had she waited one second more, had Ginny hesitated for just a moment, she would have seen the wooden door flung open as Draco bolted through the entryway.

"Ginny!" He screamed, silver eyes hurriedly scanning the darkened hallway. "Ginny!" he repeated, eyes wild as he desperately sought out the redhead.

But no one was there. He had missed his opportunity once more, leaving only himself to blame for his regretful mistakes.

Draco slouched, heavy disappointment and self-loathing bearing down on his shoulders as the blonde wizard turned to walk back into his office. The thick door slammed behind him as Draco angrily stalked to his desk, crestfallen footsteps pausing as a glint of light caught on a piece of maroon stationary with delicate gold handwriting. Despite his consistent refusal, Ginny had still sent Draco an invitation to her wedding, begging him on several occasions in the recent past to attend simply so there would be a greater number of non-Weasleys to actual Weasleys.

The request had gone unanswered and now as Draco threw the paper into the trash, igniting the colored paper with the flick of his wand, he knew Ginny's disappointment in him would only deepen.

But for now, the only thing Draco Malfoy had to worry about was consuming as much Firewhiskey as wizardly possible, obliterating any and all chances of remembering why he had fallen in love with that damned Ginny Weasley in the first place. She may be one of a kind but Draco was sure to bet that her uniqueness was the same quality that had driven him over the edge. That and her maddening, tinkling laugh that would forever resound in his thoughts as long as Draco dared to breathe.

_Maybe love is only for fools, _Draco thought before overturning the glass bottle containing the burning alcohol that was sure to erase all memories of the fiery redhead who had forced him to fall in love.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading! Please review if you like it; these one shots can be tricky sometimes and I love to read y'all's thoughts on why this one is good or how it could be better.


End file.
